


拥抱烟花

by centavos



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centavos/pseuds/centavos





	拥抱烟花

他们有的时候也会一起玩，彭振堃不知道Franklin怎么说服易烊千玺的，到了床上的时候依然是懵的，他想不通，易烊千玺就这么喜欢Franklin吗，喜欢到什么要求都可以答应？  
如果遇上Franklin心情好，三个人一起做他就格外喜欢贴着Franklin，软软的叫他的名字，被顶的哼哼唧唧，带着汗湿的身体贴上Franklin讨亲亲。他永远先照顾Franklin的心情，所以每次彭振堃都是草草了事，生理上是有快感的心里只剩苦涩和矛盾。  
Franklin做完之后会拿起游戏机打两把游戏，清洗的工作就交给彭振堃，看小队长的睡颜他会陷入无尽的自责中，他不想再继续下去了，他嫉妒，嫉妒易烊千玺对Franklin的好，嫉妒他事事优先。  
没有哪个男人能接受和别人共享自己的爱人，但是每次他又拒绝不了他的诱惑。  
就很气。

Franklin也不是一直都温柔的。  
因为是易燃装置1.0的隐藏人物，所以他们拥有一个1.0的群，Franklin参加这街2以后经常在群里嘚瑟千玺对自己好从来不会对自己生气，每天换着花样的刺激其他人，亮亮有的时候会怼他，千玺不会对你生气的，他只会淘汰你。  
大家看着付老师炸毛后打趣他，这个话题过算过去了。  
但是千玺下一次到上海录节目的时候就不会跟他们一起住了，他会去另一个地方，最后带着一身青紫回来。  
易烊千玺是一个每个行程都几十台高清大炮对准的顶级明星，他们从来不在他身上留下痕迹，彭振堃是不敢，他亲他的时候都小心翼翼，Franklin再怎么玩过火也不会在脖子锁骨留下印记，只有一个人会这么做。  
而且会让他带着满身情欲回来宣示主权。  
Franklin那个时候就会变得急躁。  
做的时候就会特别狠，他不带套，会在另一个人的痕迹之上留下自己的痕迹，会掐着易烊千玺的腰带着他坐起来让他吞的更深；会在对方意乱情迷的时候问他爽不爽，问他哪个更爽；会用英文的脏话骂他甚至会羞辱般的让他帮彭振堃舔。  
知道在床上易烊千玺一定会顺着他所以肆无忌惮。  
也会在少年受不了了娇着嗓音叫哥的时候抱着少年单薄的脊背亲他在他耳边一遍遍说I love you  
少年会情动的让他射进来，这算安抚他。  
每当Franklin情绪不好的时候彭振堃从来不射，不管是口交还是插入，有Franklin在的时候他一直变态式地压抑着自己的欲望。  
因为清洗的时候他的小队长会攀附着他的脖子予取予求，因着做过所以穴口湿滑，彭振堃进去的时候只觉得恶心，他的爱人满身青紫，全是其他男人留下的痕迹。  
他嘴上说着爱他却默认了这种隐秘混乱的关系。  
他觉得好恶心

但是，算了吧。

胡浩亮再怎么宣示主权，也只能在他身上留下痕迹来表达自己的心思。  
Franklin独得恩宠也不敢要求易烊千玺只属于他自己。他只能在千玺去见别的男人的时候翻来覆去的睡不着，在另一个人跟他宣战时候用同样幼稚又可怜的方法来安慰自己。  
明明爱死他了，易烊千玺如果说一句只爱他他能给易烊千玺当牛做马，却还要装作大度邀请彭振堃加入。  
而他的追求者远不止这些，他们每个人都可怜又幸运，抱着只要我爱的够久就能真的拥有他，每个人都认为自己是独一无二的，实际上也没人敢跟他要一个承诺。

烟花最美的时刻是世人共享。


End file.
